End of the Storm
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Wiz War 2 is over, it's the end of the raging storm that had lasted years. Neville and Hannah move on, proud of what they've done, and they never look back. WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF B/C IM OBSESSED WITH MY OTP!


**A/N: JKR owns all.**

**Plz review!**

* * *

**30 April, 1998**

Hogwarts had a very large rumor mill, and gossip travelled fast. It had been about four months since Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott became "a thing". Though no one in the seventh year class would have ever expected it, this rumor was true, the lion king and the badger goddess were dating.

It was odd to refer to Neville as a 'lion king', but ever since he'd taken charge of Dumbledore's Army, everyone actually started to show him some respect. He was their leader, their hero in Harry's absence, and was admired by many.

It was a stormy night, the sky was a dark bluish color and no stars shone brightly, the only thing illuminating it were sporadic flashes of lightning. Thunder crashed loudly far far away and the rain fell heavily against the glass windows of the Room of Requirement.

"This war's gonna be over soon Hannie, I can feel it," Neville whispered, pulling his girlfriend closer to him in the cot they were sharing.

"You think so?" Hannah whispered back, snuggling into his soft t-shirt.

"Yeah," Neville mumbled into Hannah's long honey blonde hair.

"Nevvie, I'm scared," Hannah admitted quietly.

"Why?" Neville asked, gently stroking the side of her face.

"I don't want to die. Hundreds of wizards and witches alike are going missing every day. Being murdered and or tortured by the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. What if the darkness invades Hogwarts? What do we do then?" Hannah's voice quavered, tears welled in her bright amber eyes.

"Then we fight back. We give those bastards and bitches a taste of their own medicine is what we do. We're Dumbledore's Army. You'll be okay, don't worry about anything, I'll be right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Not one single bloody thing. Hear me?" Neville told her softly, kissing the side of her tearstained face.

"Promise?" Hannah asked with a teensy smile.

"I promise," Neville chuckled quietly in the dark room.

"Okay," Hannah closed her eyes and let her breathing slow a bit.

"It's almost the end of the storm," Neville mused as he fell asleep with Hannah in his arms.

* * *

**2 May, 1998 (12 o'clock midnight)**

"Stay close to your friends, I think we'll all be safer in groups," Harry announced to the crowd in the Room of Requirement after all the younger students had been evacuated from the grounds.

Hushed murmers spread throughout the large room, and there was a chorus of agreements as everyone prepared for the battle to begin in a few short minutes. Neville turned to Hannah "I've got to help Seamus blow up the bridge, stay with Ernie and Susan, don't worry about me," he said.

"Okay," Hannah reluctantly looked down at her feet.

"Good girl, just wait, this will all be over soon," Neville grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He took out his wand and cast a protection orb around her before running out of the room after Seamus.

Hannah sighed and turned to her friends. "So where do we go now?" she asked.

Ernie looked over at her after saying something to Lee Jordan. "We'll guard some of the hidden passageways, Lee says the Weasley twins are starting up a large group to go there now, that sounds like a pretty safe place to start," he said.

Susan nodded her agreement. "Okay let's go," she said.

Hannah ran after her friends, praying over and over in her mind that Neville wouldn't do anything stupid, because he'd run off before she could cast a protection orb on him.

* * *

**2 May, 1998 (3 o'clock am)**

Neville did something stupid. He'd confonted the evil Dark Lord Voldemort. Now he was in a full body bind as the old ratty Sorting Hat was placed on his head aflame, Voldemort cackled loudly.

Hannah wanted to scream, she wanted to cry and run to him, but Ernie would let her do neither. "Hannah don't," he hissed in her ear as he held her back within the safety of the crowd that had gathered.

"NEVILLE!" Hannah wailed, ignoring Ernie's protests. She couldn't help it. Her cries just made the Death Eaters and Voldemort cackle louder. She was used to people laughing at her, but this was the worst yet. Neville seemed to be in so much pain, so much agony.

"Merlin's beard!" Hannah looked at Ernie in alarm.

"What?" Ernie's eyes grew wider and even Susan looked over.

"I love him. I love Neville. I've never told him that and now I might never get the chance," Hannah's voice cracked as the tears rolled silently down her face.

She'd realized too late that it wasn't just one of those things where you date for a little while just to try it for fun, no, she was legitimately in love with him, and she never told him.

Susan squeezed her arm, but it brought Hannah no comfort. 'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin no...'

Little did she know... Neville was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**2 May, 1998 (4 o'clock am)**

The Battle of Hogwarts had ended only five minutes ago. Students and staff rushed about the grounds looking for their friends and loved ones that they'd been separated from during the fighting.

Neville ran through the rubble into the broken down castle, looking every which way for Hannah. He was battered, bruised, and tired, but he was also determined to find Hannah and let her know how much he loved her.

Just then, "Neville you're okay! Oh Merlin you're alive!" rang out across the large room that used to be the Great Hall.

He spun around to see Hannah running towards him. "Hannah! It's over!" he yelled, picking her up and twirling her around before kissing her.

"Oh Merlin's beard Nevvie, you scared me! I-I thought he was going to...kill you," Hannah's voice went from a squeak to a whisper.

"I know, I'm so sorry, but it's okay. Hannie, it's okay now, we're safe and it's all over," Neville spoke softly, caressing her sweet face. "Er, and I really need to tell you something," he added, looking at his feet.

"What?" Hannah asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I love you," Neville stuttered, his face going bright scarlet.

"I love you too," Hannah simpered, she looked relieved that he'd said it first.

Neville grinned and looked her over at arms length. Her long honey blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail and a few loose strands curled around her face, she had a bit of blood on her white blouse from Ernie's hands when he was holding her back, there was a run in her black stockings, and her tie hung loosely around her neck. There was a bit of dirt on her face but not much and she only had a small cut above her left eye, otherwise she looked fine.

Hannah gently ruffled his fluffy dark brown hair. Neville on the other hand had cuts and bruises in various places, a tear in his sweater, and lots of dirt on his face. But the smile that lit up his deep hazel eyes made all of his other injuries seem minor.

"It's over Hannie, it's really over," Neville said before they locked lips again.

"I know Nevvie, it's really going to be okay now isn't it?" Hannah asked as she gazed adoringly into his eyes.

"Of course it is, I told you I'd keep you safe didn't I?" Neville replied with a grin.

"Yes you did," Hannah smiled as she was backed against the nearest wall.

"I never lie," Neville whispered, and he held her like this for hours. He was okay, she was okay, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**29 September, 2002**

"It's a boy," one of the St. Mungo's Healers announced.

"Oh Nevvie he's so small, our little screaming bundle of joy," Hannah beamed.

"He's so perfect, in every single way," Neville added with a grin.

He'd been so nervous, being one of the first of his friends to have a baby, but now he couldn't be happier or more relieved. He peered down at the teensy blue bundle that Hannah was gently cradling and singing to. The baby had a small dark brown hair tuft and big blue eyes that would either turn hazel or amber in a few months time.

Hannah looked over at him and smiled, she was so happy, the happiest Neville had ever seen her. This was one of the best days of his life as well, it just proved another day of all their suffering being worth it. They fought to make the wizarding world a safer place for their children.

"What would you like his name to be?" asked another Healer.

Neville shared a look with the love of his life. "Daniel Francis Longbottom, after both of his grandfathers," they responded together.

"It's the end of the storm Hannah, and we never have to look back," Neville whispered.

"No Neville, not ever," Hannah kissed his face.


End file.
